Erstes Verbrechen
by White Dragon and Unicorn
Summary: PG-13... nur um sicher vor polizeilicher Verfolgung zu sein. Zur Story: Ginimausi und ich werden nach Mittelerde gesaugt und bringen dort ne ganze Menge durcheinander! (Ich weiß, das gabs auch schon mal aber das hier ist...ähm...anders?!)


Erstes Verbrechen  
  
By Gini 'n Clarri  
  
Vor wenigen Stunden hatte die Nacht ihren samtenen Mantel über Bruchtal gesenkt. Leise zirpten die Grillen ihr harmonisches Lied und vereinzelt tanzten die Glühwürmchen umher. Durch die Kulisse der Nacht drang leise fröhliche Musik aus den hellerleuchteten Festsälen des Herren von Bruchtals an das Ohr des einsamen Spaziergängers. Aragorn, Sohn von Arathorn, war auf dem Weg zur Dame seines Herzens: Arwen Undómiel. Die Haut fahl leuchtend wie Elfenbein und die Augen funkelnd wie das Licht der Sterne selbst: Sie war wahrlich der Abendstern des schönen Volkes der Elben. Er hatte sie geliebt, seit sich ihre Blicke erstmals getroffen hatten. Ein bis dahin ungekanntes, mächtiges Gefühl hatte seitdem sein Herz ergriffen und mit sich gerissen. Aragorn lächelte leise vor sich hin. Er war noch fast ein Kind gewesen... Seine Schritte waren so leise und behutsam, wie nur die eines Waldläufers nach jahrelangem Wandern in der rauen Wildnis Mittelerdes es sein konnten. Umso mehr schreckte er auf, als plötzlich ein lautes Platschen und eine Reihe derber Flüche an sein Ohr drangen. Blitzschnell ging er hinter einer Säule in Deckung und zog im gleichen Augenblick reflexartig seinen Dolch. Dort blieb er mit angespannten Muskeln und flach atmend stehen. Doch seine scharfen Augen konnten nichts erkennen. Dafür schienen sich die Flüche näher zu kommen, gefolgt von einer belehrenden Stimme. "Zwei also", dachte er fieberhaft. Er war schon mit mehr fertig geworden. Und die meisten waren erheblich wachsamer gewesen. "Verdammte Scheiße! Überall sind hier Straßen und ich muss natürlich in einem kleinen, widerwärtigen Kackteich landen! Das ist NICHT fair!", brüllte eine zarte Stimme ungehalten in die Nacht hinaus. "Gini, wenn du auf einer Straße gelandet wärst, dann hätte ich dich da jetzt abkratzen können. Und dabei ist es doch so schön hier! Guck mal! Da sind sogar Glühwirmchen!", entgegnete die andere träumerisch. "Es heißt GlühwÜrmchen! Und in welchem bescheuerten Kaff sind wir überhaupt?" Aragorn grinste und befand, dass die Eindringlinge nicht sehr gefährlich sein konnten. Unvermittelt trat er aus dem Schatten der Säule hervor und richtete seinen Dolch auf die Stelle, wo er die Brust der ersten Person vermutete. Eigentlich hatte er etwas wie "Ihr seid in Bruchtal. Im Reich des großen Elrond." sagen wollen, was im Panikgeschrei seines Gegenübers aber völlig unterging. Einen Moment später war die Terrasse vom Schein zahlreicher Fackeln erleuchtet. Das gestattete allen Anwesenden einen genaueren Blick auf die sonderbaren Wesen. Die Erste wurde mit höchst verwunderten Blicken gemustert: Ihre Haare waren in einem unnatürlich grellen Orangeton gehalten. Die Kleidung war gelinde gesagt für die armen Elben höchst eigenartig bis abschreckend. Sie beobachtete die Szenerie mehr oder weniger gelangweilt. Eine junge Elbin (wie die ganze schwule Company aufgrund der auffallend langen Haare da erst mal dachte) stand triefnass und immer noch gellend schreiend vor dem verdutzen Aragorn. Auch sie war äußerst seltsam gekleidet und hatte zudem hellblonde Strähnen im dunklen Haar. Da trat Legolas, Prinz von Düsterwald, der das Geschrei gründlich satt hatte, hervor und und versetzte der hübschen "Elbin" eine schallende Ohrfeige. Daraufhin kam diese wieder zur Besinnung und zog heftig an seiner Haarpracht. "Ouch", zeterte Legolas, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und sich von ihren beiden Peinigern distanzierte. Plötzlich ein vernehmliches Räuspern: Ein hochgewachsener Elb war leise aus dem leichten Vorhang, der den Speisensaal von der Treppe zum Garten trennte, erschienen. "Meister Elrond, Herr von Bruchtal." Andächtiges Schweigen. Noch immer andächtiges Schweigen. Da! Ein Rucken am Vorhang! Dann noch einmal heftiger. Ein unterdrückter Fluch folgte, doch die Elben behielten die Fassung. Die Vorhangstange fiel in einer delikaten Mischung aus Krachen und Scheppern zu Boden. Meister Elrond strich seine Gewänder mit einer äußerst vornehmen Geste glatt und trat würdevoll auf die steinerne Treppe zu... ...verfing sich in den Resten des Vorhang und stürzte höchst eindrucksvoll vor die Füße seiner Gäste. (A/N Für alle kleinen Sadisten hier nochamal 'ne ausführliche Version:) Dabei überschlug er sich mehrmals auf den Stufen (wobei er sich ein paar Mal heftigst den werten Elbenschädel anstieß...) und prallte einmal wie ein Stein, der über das Wasser gedoppst (A/N Nennt man das nicht so?!) wird, vom harten Boden ab, bis er schließlich zum Liegen kam. Der Staub senkte sich. Das schallende Gelächter der beiden Neuankömmlinge hingegen nicht... "Muhahahahaha!!! Geil! Hihihihihohohoho!!! Stürzz'adiedrepperunda... *Stürzt er die Treppe runter* Hahahahahahahahahahahahihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi........" *lachwech* *prust* *lol* *rofl*(A/N Natürlich wörtlich gemeint!!) "Ichdachtenuamiapassiatsowas.... *Ich dachte, nur mir passiert so was* krrrrrrrrrrccchhhh!!! Luffffdluuuuffffffffffffffffffd!!!!!!! *Luft! Luft!*" Selbst der sonst so edelmütige Aragorn konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Elrond richtete sich währenddessen tief beschämt wieder auf und klopfte sich nun nicht mehr ganz so würdevoll den Staub von der seidigen Robe. Zwei junge Elben fühlten sich bemüßigt, ihrem Herren in dieser misslichen Lage unweigerlich beizustehen und versuchten, ihm den Dreck auch vom Rücken zu wischen. Darauf reagierte der Elbenfürst mehr oder minder hysterisch, indem er ihre Hände hektisch abwehrte, worauf diese sich hastig zurückzogen. Die seltsamen Besucher hatte inzwischen das betroffene Schweigen bemerkt und blickten nun still und ein wenig verlegen in die Runde. Elrond, der glaubte, seine Würde wiedererlangt zu haben, richtete sich nun zu voller Größe auf und wollte gerade seinen fürstlichen Mund auftun, als er die Gefährten schon wieder schmunzeln sah. Ein "missbilligender" Blick von ihm und das Gelächter brach erneut aus. Unscheinbar aus einem "Grmmmppppfffffffffffffffffffffffff-kahahaha" heranwachsend entwickelte es sich umgehend zu einem vollwertigen "Muhahahahahahahahahahaha.......". Nach ein paar Minuten war Elrond an der Schwelle des Wahnsinns und sie wischten noch verhalten kichernd an ein paar letzten Lachtränchen herum. "Willkommen in Bruchtal!" Sein zerknirschter Tonfall strafte seine Worte Lügen. "Ich bin Meister Elrond..." '...und im Augenblick stinksauer!', hätte er gerne hinzugefügt, riss sich aber am Riemen. "...und dies ist mein Reich." , setzte er mit einer ausholenden Handbewegung (mit der er noch unauffällig seine Frisur in Ordnung brachte) fort. "Seid mir zu Gast und nehmt an unserem Abendmahl teil!" Nach einem despektierlichen Blick auf die vor Kälte zitternde junge "Elbin" und ihre seltsam gewandete Freundin kam noch ein "Aber ich gebe Euch den Rat, Euch "angemessen" zu kleiden!" hinzu. Damit machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt, stolperte beinahe abermals über die Gardinenstange und setzte, nachdem er seinen Dienern einen Wink gegeben hatte, den Gästen ihre Räume zu zeigen, seinen Weg zur großen Festhalle fort.  
  
Knapp zehn Minuten später schlugen sich Elronds seltsame Gäste mit der elbischen Kleidung herum. Nach einigem Gezerre und Gezeter waren verschiedene Gewänder erfolgreich ruiniert bzw. zurückgewiesen worden. Doch dann hatten die beiden endlich das richtige "Outfit" - wie sie es nannten - gefunden, welches zudem auch noch besonders "cool" aussähe (die elbischen Historiker rätseln noch heute über den Ursprung dieses Wortes). Darauf schritten sie unter elbisch-blauäugiger Führung (die "Elbin" vermutete ausgespannt zu werden und ging diesbezüglich auf Nummer sicher) in die festliche Festhalle ein. 


End file.
